


Hold Me Safe

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline Forbes aborts the runaway plan she never agreed to the last place she expected to end up is an old motel, riding out a hurricane with Klaus Mikaelson.





	1. Chapter 1

It had turned into the road trip from hell.

It hadn't even been her idea; _none_ of this had been her idea. Pressing her lips together tightly, she squeezed her eyes shut, blankets pulled tightly to her chin and tried to ignore what Mother Nature had unleashed outside. It was one thing to be kidnapped by your boyfriend - ex-boyfriend, ex-everything - but it was entirely another to be dragged into a hurricane for it. And God, for Tyler to assume that Klaus would be irate enough to follow them? That'd he'd abandon whatever stupid plan he was making to follow his runaway hybrid and her into this insanity? Huddling a little further into the corner of the hotel room she'd used compulsion to get, she pressed her forehead to her knees and told herself to breathe.

The little man at the front desk had said they wouldn't be taking the brunt of the storm, but they'd get some of the rain and wind. And there was always a chance they'd end up dealing with a tornado, depending on where this thing made landfall, but those were more likely farther inland. She'd have been fine, if it hadn't been for the thunder. Why couldn't she be scared of spiders? Spiders were a much more acceptable fear than thunder. Why couldn't she be home, hiding under her covers per usual? Oh, that's right. Her friends and her boyfriend thought kidnapping her was a reasonable, rational way to deal with the escalating Original situation.

She was so, so done.

A sudden peel of thunder loud enough to make the room shake had her nearly crawling out of her skin but it was the sudden, loud crashing of her door that had her trying to climb the wall. Face pale, eyes too wide she stared at the furious, drenched figure.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus bit out, cheekbones stark in his face. His eyes flickered around the room, lashes narrowing as he confirmed she was alone. "And where is my wayward hybrid?"

Caroline stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Klaus was actually here. He'd left Mystic Falls, somehow tracked her and… another loud rumbling had her jumping. Swallowing as he paused, his eyes dragging down her slightly crazed form, she hurriedly spoke.

She'd probably start crying if he threatened her right now. No, just no. She refused, okay?

"I don't know, okay? Well, I mean, he's probably somewhere in Florida by now, he probably woke up from his snapped neck, but fair is fair and…" Her word vomit stuttered to an end as something loudly hit the side of the building and she clenched her teeth.

Klaus arched both brows, the dangerous yellow fading from his eyes. Turning, he closed the door, sliding the locks into place before he prowled over to where she was pressed against the wall. His forearms bracketed her body, and he leaned in far to close. Caroline blinked as she realized only his hair was wet, the rest of him was dry, and surprisingly warm.

"You don't like the thunder," he said lowly, eyes intent. Mutely, she shook her head. "And Tyler left you here."

Caroline winced, swallowed. "I left him. I stole a car and tried to go home, but I didn't clear the storm fast enough."

His eyes flickered. "Home?"

A booming, endless rumble thundered between them and Caroline jumped into Klaus. She pressed her face into his shoulder and gripped his waist hard; uncaring about how stupid that was, momentarily unconcerned about anything but having someone - something - to hold. He went completely still inside her panicked embrace, muscles locked together in one hard line. She didn't care. She just needed a minute and then she'd be able to let go.

Probably.

Then to her surprise, he curled one arm around her waist and the warmth of his palm cradled the base of her skull. She didn't think she could have pressed any closer, but his arm held her there.

"Do not read into this," Caroline mumbled into his shoulder, refusing to acknowledge her faint tremors. "I'm just really, really freaked out and it's been an awful day."

Klaus made a low noise and the next thing she knew, he sat in her previous position, and she was deposited on his lap - blanket and all. Caroline froze for a moment, hand curling into his shirt before she slowly let herself lean into him. His fingers were tangled in her hair, thumb brushing against the back of her neck.

"Explain to me," Klaus murmured, "why you are here and alone."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't like she could hide whatever her friends were planning. And God, did she want to? How was it this mass murderer with a god-complex was more concerned about her well being - mental and physical - than her friends? Why was this her life?

"Caroline, now is not the time to test me."

"Don't threaten me right now, okay?" Caroline dug her nails into his ribs. "Not unless you plan on snapping my neck until this freaking storm is over and in that case, go right ahead."

"I don't plan on snapping your neck," Klaus said mildly. "Why would I when you're huddled so sweetly in my lap?"

She pinched him, satisfied when he jumped in surprise. "Stop it. This wasn't my idea okay? I was a hundred percent not consulted on this. The absolute last plan I would ever consider would be driving into an oncoming hurricane in the hopes of you losing my trail. Yes, I know I'm vampire and yes, I know it's just a storm and no, I do not care. Do people make fun of Elena for being deathly afraid of spiders? No. They do not. So not a word okay?"

His thumb never lost that soothing motion on her neck, the heat of him slowly easing the worst of her tremors, even if she couldn't stop the way she flinched at each loud boom.

"I'm not mocking you," Klaus replied. "But I am trying to understand exactly why you are here instead of with your 'epic love.'"

There was a bite to his words and Caroline snorted. So he had talked to her friends. They'd probably told him exactly what Tyler had suggested - that they'd run away together. Right. Like she'd do that to her mom.

"Ex-boyfriend."

Klaus hand curled around the base of her neck. "Ex?"

"I'm a forgiving person," Caroline muttered. "But seriously? A snapped neck, a freaking hurricane and somehow I ended up in your lap. Those are three major strikes - regardless of the reason."

"Now love," Klaus chided, lips curving at her temple. "I'm not so bad."

She huffed against his chest. "I've already told you to not read into this."

"Your heartbeat has slowed, your body is relaxing and you're no longer flinching as hard with each burst of thunder," Klaus told her, amusement lacing his voice. "What exactly am I supposed to read from that?"

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. "You said I was safe with you, right? And really, I find you less scary than this storm so no, do not read into it."

His hand tightened on her neck, the stillness of him beneath her something no human could mimic. Then his free hand came up and lifted her chin, and suddenly Klaus was kissing her.

It was soft, a slow, lingering slide of his lips against hers. Caroline tightened her hold on his shirt, heard a seam pop as it bunched between her fingers, but he kept the kiss gentle, something undefinable tender about his hold. When he pulled back, he tucked her back under his chin and hummed, his hands tugging the blanket securely around her body.

Caroline stared at the wall, body vibrating. Licking her burning lips, she opened her mouth and then thought better of it. Instead, she slowly relaxed against the hard line of his chest and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she'd have to face the consequences of this, but right then… she felt safe. Klaus would use that - would use all of this - to try to cut her off from her friends, to tempt her into trusting him a little more. He'd chased her, how followed her and Tyler with the intention to hurt him (them) but had chosen to stay. Instead of hunting Tyler through the storm to prove he could, and he would have, if given the choice, he'd…

Picked her.

Again.

Tomorrow. She'd deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the storm.

When Caroline woke, Klaus had moved them to the bed. Rain was still beating heavily against the building. What alarmed her wasn't the storm, but the way she was plastered across Klaus. Her cheek was pressed against his upper chest, her arms splayed on either side of his torso, and the rest of her was draped down his body like a blanket. A Caroline-blanket.

Her face was on fire.

"I did not fall asleep like this."

A low, rumbling in his chest that might have been a laugh echoed through her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Thank God she was wearing a bra; she'd be absolutely mortified if he'd felt the way her nipples went hard from that one noise.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said softly, fingers stroking down the line of her skull, twisting around a limp curl. "Better today?"

Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her elbows at stared at him. He looked awake and alert, which probably meant he hadn't slept and dear lord, how did a man look that sexy this early in the morning? Her brain did not need to go there.

"I'm going home." She said instead of answering. His hand slid down her spine and she narrowed her eyes in warning. His lips curved, his palm resting just above the curve of her ass. "I assume your going after Tyler?"

"Well now, that depends," Klaus drawled. His laid-back tone did nothing to offset the glint behind his eyes. "What will that cost me?"

Wary, Caroline pursed her lips. "What does that mean?"

"I've spent the last few hours with you tucked against me, the heat and smell of your skin digging into bone and muscle - I can only hope I linger the same way against you, love." His brow arched, dimples flirting at the edges of his smile. "I'm interested in what it will take to keep this; what must I do to slid my hands under you clothes, breath in your want like perfume?"

Caroline stared at him, lips slightly parted as she sucked in a breath. Swallowing heavily, she shook her head. "It's too early for this kind of talk."

He rolled her - a smooth flex of his muscle and Klaus was cradled between her thighs, looming over her startled face. "In a few hours, you'll have decided that last night was a fluke, your incredibly brilliant if overly suspicious brain will work to convince you I'm merely hunting for a weakness among your group. Let me help you. Elena is a vampire - I've no use for her, other than amusement. The Salvatore brothers combined stupidity is more vexing than amusing, and I'd have killed both of them but for an old friendship and you months ago. Tyler you cannot help, which you already knew or you'd never have left him. Have I not proved my willingness to admire, to adore you, sweetheart?"

Caroline chewed her lip nervously. "I don't want to trust you."

"But you do." He said, thumb sliding across her abused lower lip.

Carine remained silent and he smoothed her hair, eyes amused. "You fell asleep, Caroline."

"I was tired and stressed."

"I admire your spine, love - but what good does denying this attraction do?" Klaus canted his head, brows arching sharply. "Answer me this, then. Are you happy?"

Caroline froze.

"Does Mystic Falls, these precious friendships, the constant drama make you happy, Caroline?"

"People can't make other people happy." Caroline said softly. "It doesn't work like that."

"That's not an answer."

"That's what you getting." Caroline responded fiercely. He grinned, rolling away from her and standing. Warily, Caroline pushed into a sitting position.

"You have a car?" He asked.

"It's probably been reported stolen," Caroline muttered. Klaus paused, eyes laughing at her. She shrugged. "My mom is a cop. She doesn't condone it, but after I was turned she wanted to make sure I had options if I got into trouble."

"We'll find a different mode of transportation, then."

"And then what?"

"I'll get you home." Klaus handed her her shoes once she'd climbed off the bed. "Tomorrow, I'll take you out to dinner."

"Wait, what?"

His hands cupped her jaw, eyes glittering with the flecks of the predator under his skin. "You trust me. The fact that you don't deny, merely deflect says enough."

"Klaus…"

"Don't worry, little love. I plan on having a very interesting chat with your friends. I won't kill them unless they try to kill me - but no more gloves, do you understand? I will destroy them the next time they move against me, and if they involve you their deaths will last centuries."

"But…"

"How will you mother feel when she discovers what they'd planned?" Klaus interrupted. Her jaw clicked shut and he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Dinner, tomorrow. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, be prepared to leave, Caroline."

The door shut behind him and she stood there dumbfounded. What exactly did Original hybrid's consider a dinner date? She tried to ignore the butterflies that had taken up in her stomach and didn't quite manage it.

How was she going to explain this to her mom?


End file.
